


Travel and Confusion

by Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead



Series: A Journey of "Sans"-discovery [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Frisk is a girl, I really like underlust okay?, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Other, Through-the-Multiverse SAVE points, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Undyne (Undertale), a lot of aus in this, can't wait, in any case, let's go on with the show, maybe in the next installment, no smut yet, some strange different shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead/pseuds/Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead
Summary: Sans travels through the AUs, strange sights in the day and stranger dreams at night. Then he's kidnapped a few times. Will he ever get home?Frisk also starts looking for Sans, finding out that although she can't RESET anymore, she still has DETERMINATION - and that power may keep her alive.





	1. Underswap/Please Name the Fallen Human

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, everyone, I know this was a weird way of doing this, but I know that I can't get to the smut without everything else leading up to it!
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> In any case, here's Sans visiting Underswap in this chapter. There will be more, I promise.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment!

**__** __

Chapter 1

Sans looked around the strange Snowdin, noticing that Grillby’s was replaced by Muffet’s. A tall, lanky skeleton walked out of the bar(?) and noticed the two.

“hey, ink,” he greeted, giving a lazy wave. Sans noticed that the skeleton looked a lot like Papyrus, but this one was dressed in an orange hoodie, dark dark green cargo shorts, and slip-on shoes, and had a cigarette between his teeth. “got a visitor with you?”

“well… yes and no,” Ink replied. “stretch, this is sans. the original one. i’m trying to help him get home to undertale, but something’s wrong with my magic. no matter where i go, i always end up in the wrong universe. i tried to get to undertale first, but i ended up in underfell, and i found him. so now i’m trying to help him get home. but no matter what i do, nothing turns out right!”

Stretch walked towards the pair and kneeled so he was on their level, then placed both hands on Ink’s shoulders. “ink… have you paid attention to how much worry and guilt you’re putting in your mix recently?”

Ink nodded. “i’m not putting in more than usual, i swear. i just… maybe i shouldn’t use these emotions anymore. just use some on occasion…”

Stretch shook his head. “no. don’t do that. you’ll just make it worse. you know how some become when they lose their soul and emotions. you’re lucky to have found a way to have emotions again. now come on; let’s get you to blue and undyne. maybe they can help out.”

“undyne? how can she help?” Sans asked.

Stretch let out a chuckle. “that’s right, i forgot; you’re the original. basically, in this world, some of our personalities are switched compared to people from your world. me and my sans are switched, as are our king and queen, and a few other people, as well.”

“like muffet and grillby?” Sans guessed.

“correct.”

Stretch led them through the snow to where someone who looked like Sans but wore armor similar to Papyrus’ “battle body” (but it was blue, like Sans’ magic) was bounding to the house where he and Stretch lived. The Sans looked at the two newcomers and said, “PAPY! YOU FOUND VISITORS! MWEH HEH HEH!” He wasted no time introducing himself. “I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! BUT MY NICKNAME FOR THOSE WHO VISIT IS BLUE!”

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle as Ink introduced them. “I’m ink, and this is sans from undertale. I’m trying to help him get home, but so far it’s not going so well. this is where we ended up and I was hoping to get him back to undertale.”

Stretch raised an eyebrow ridge. “well, in any case, bro, i was wondering if it would be okay if they stayed with us until ink can travel again.”

Blue’s eyelights seemed to turn into giant stars as he said, “MWEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE! I CAN MAKE TACOS FOR EVERYONE!”

Sans turned to Stretch. “tacos?”

“blue loves to make tacos. what does your bro like to make?” Stretch asked.

“spaghetti. it’s actually starting to be actually edible now,” Sans replied with a smile in his eyelights.

Stretch then turned to Blue again. “hey, bro, we’re also going to hotland right now to visit undyne so we can hopefully figure this whole thing out.”

Blue sighed before saying, “OKAY, BUT MAKE SURE YOU GET BACK FOR LUNCH!”

Stretch smiled and waved. “don’t worry, we will. see ya later, bro.”

Blue bounded off back to the house, then Stretch said, “come on, i know a shortcut.”

* * *

 

Frisk went to visit Papyrus in his new house in Newer Home (Asgore really isn’t creative with names) to tell him about Undyne’s new fitness training class at the local gym. When she got there, Papyrus opened the door and started running. Frisk had to run really quickly to catch up to him.

“Papyrus! Papyrus!” she called out, causing him to stop short and turn around, finally recognizing Frisk was there.

“HELLO, HUMAN FRISK! I’M SORRY I DIDN’T SEE YOU, BUT SANS IS MISSING! HE WENT FOR A WALK YESTERDAY AND HASN’T RETURNED SINCE! I’M REALLY WORRIED ABOUT HIM!” Papyrus greeted.

“Missing?! We need to tell everyone else!” Frisk said.

“I KNOW! I WAS JUST GOING OVER TO DO JUST THAT!” Papyrus replied, picking Frisk up and running off to find Undyne and the others.

They soon got to Undyne, who was going out with Alphys on a date.

“Hey, Papyrus. Hey, Frisk. What’s wrong?” Undyne asked.

“SANS IS MISSING!” Papyrus replied without preamble. “HE WENT ON A WALK YESTERDAY AND HASN’T COME BACK SINCE!”

Undyne and Alphys’ faces fell in worry. “That’s not good. That little 1 HP punk could get himself dusted!” Undyne exclaimed. “Where did he go on a walk to?”

“WELL, WHEN HE WOULD BE BOTHERED TO GO ON A WALK, HE’S ALWAYS GONE THROUGH SNOWDIN FOREST,” Papyrus replied. “DO YOU THINK HE COULD BE THERE?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Undyne replied. “I’m sorry, Alphys… looks like this date will have to take a raincheck.”

“I-it’s okay, Undyne,” Alphys replied. “W-we should really t-try to find S-Sans before he gets d-dusted.”

Frisk was confused. “What do you mean, 1 HP?”

Papyrus sighed as they started running to the Underground up Mount Ebott, Undyne carrying Alphys and Papyrus carrying Frisk.

“FOR AS LONG AS I’VE LIVED, SANS HAS ONLY EVER HAD 1 MAXIMUM HP,” Papyrus explained. “DR. ALPHYS SAYS IT’S SOMETHING TO DO WITH SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED TO HIM A LONG TIME AGO, BUT NO ONE KNOWS WHAT IT WAS. NOT EVEN HER, MAYBE SANS, BUT HE DOESN’T LIKE TALKING ABOUT THE PAST. I’VE TRIED TO GET HIM TO TALK ABOUT IT, BUT EITHER HE DOESN’T KNOW EITHER, OR HE DOESN’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.”

Alphys nodded. “S-so he needs to take naps t-to keep his HP above his m-max.”

“SOMETIMES HE NAPS TOO MUCH,” Papyrus added with a groan.

“B-but they’re necessary if he w-wants to survive!” Alphys argued.

Papyrus groaned again, but relented, “WELL, I SUPPOSE SO.”

They soon got to Snowdin, then the forest, where Papyrus and Undyne put down Frisk and Alphys. “Okay, punks, let’s go spread out. Group text when you find anything,” Undyne started, her old habit from being Captain of the Royal Guard taking over for the moment. “Our top priority is finding Sans and making sure he’s still alive.”

“RIGHT, UNDYNE! LET’S GET GOING!” Papyrus called out and started going to look immediately.

Frisk started off, and Undyne held her shoulder a moment. “Be careful out there, kid. No one except Sans has been here since the monsters moved out of the Underground, so we don’t really know what could be there.”

“I will, Undyne, thank you,” Frisk replied with a smile before setting off.

First she went to look around Sans’ old sentry station. When he didn’t turn up there, she went to the door of the Ruins and looked around there before going deep into a part of the woods she never went in before. She kept the Worn Dagger close and the Heart-Shaped Locket closer before coming on something that caught her attention: a slight rip in the air, like someone had taken a bit of fabric and ripped it in two. Blue strings were trying to stitch them back together, and Frisk immediately texted the group a picture of the rip, saying that it might’ve been where Sans might’ve gone through out of curiosity.

It wasn’t long before the rest of the group was over, Undyne carrying Alphys again to save time. Undyne looked confused, while Papyrus and Alphys looked concerned.

“I DON’T THINK I’VE SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE,” Papyrus said after a moment. “SANS ONCE TALKED ABOUT THIS KIND OF THING, BUT WE NEVER FOUND ANY REAL EVIDENCE THAT IT COULD HAPPEN.”

“What is it?” Undyne asked.

“I-it’s a rip i-in the timespace continuum,” Alphys explained, using a scanning device to look it over. “I-it looks like s-something’s trying to repair it… but can’t. N-not completely. A-and judging by my scans, i-it looks like Sans m-might’ve actually come this w-way.”

“Then let’s go and get him back!” Undyne exclaimed, but Alphys stopped her.

“N-no, Undyne! We don’t k-know what could b-be over on the other s-side! We can’t l-lose you!” Alphys argued, then said in a softer voice, “I-I can’t l-lose you…”

Undyne noticed her girlfriend’s distress and crouched down, hugging her. “Hey, Alph, it’s going to be okay. But you’re probably right – I’m not even sure if I can even come back.”

Frisk thought a moment before saying, “Maybe I can go. I mean, if I was able to help monsters escape the Underground, there’s got to be more that I can do to help find Sans.”

Undyne looked at her strangely. “Are you sure? We can’t lose our Ambassador when we need you to help us with relations with the humans.”

“BUT HUMAN-FRISK MAY BE RIGHT! PERHAPS HER SKILLS THAT SHE USED TO HELP US BE FREE MAY PROVE USEFUL IN FINDING SANS! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT WE ALL NEED TO STAY BEHIND TO EXPLAIN TO LADY TORIEL THIS WHOLE THING!” Papyrus argued in Frisk’s favor.

Undyne groaned. “Okay, okay. We’ll need to make sure she’s got everything she could need to keep herself alive out there. Frisk, what healing items do ya got?”

Frisk checked her inventory, saying, “I got a whole inventory of Final Dreams,” she said.

“What’s a Final Dream?” Undyne asked.

“It’s… complicated,” Frisk said. “But they heal full HP.”

“That’s good,” Undyne said, breathing a sigh of relief. “You sure you’ll be okay, kid?”

“I’m sure,” Frisk said, a determined look on her face and a nod of her head proving she was ready.

“I-it looks like you’ll have to g-go alone,” Alphys said. “I-it looks like no one else here can r-really fit through, a-anyway. Well, except m-me, but I want to s-stay with Undyne.”

Undyne smiled and hugged Alphys again. “And I’m glad you do, Alph.” She turned to Frisk. “Hey, take care of yourself, punk. Toriel will have our asses if you never came back.”

Frisk nodded, suppressing a smile before going to the rip. She was only one step away before she looked back.

“Goodbye, everyone. I’ll be back, and when I am, I’ll have Sans with me,” she promised.

“GOODBYE, HUMAN-FRISK! GOOD LUCK FINDING SANS!” Papyrus replied, waving an arm enthusiastically.

“G-good luck, Frisk,” Alphys said, waving goodbye.

“Good luck, punk! See ya with Sans!” Undyne said, a toothy smile and a wave coming from the fishy former head of the Royal Guard.

Frisk smiled and waved before stepping through the rip, and the blue strings closed it the rest of the way, although the rip was still very much there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Ink find out why Ink's magic is going haywire - one reason. Sans discovers that his current HP is higher than he thought. Frisk takes her first dip into the Doodle Sphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo-wee! Didn't expect that to take so long! Well, hope y'alls enjoy it anyway!

The trio popped into Hotland, right outside of what Sans recognized as what would be Alphys’ lab in his universe. He supposed that this is where Undyne was in this universe, seeing that this universe’s Sans and Papyrus seemed to switch personalities.

“so… what should i expect here?” Sans asked Stretch and Ink.

“dr. undyne’s a little shy, but she’ll be willing to help,” Stretch replied. “she’s studied the multiverse theory for years after the failure with the dt project.”

“dt project… like… injecting monsters with determination?”

“basically. but that’s a conversation for another time. in any case, undyne should be able to help you get home soon, before error gets to it.”

“who’s error?”

“he’s a destroyer of worlds,” Ink replied wistfully. “if he sees even one glitch in an au… he destroys it. he has magic that can literally rip SOULs out of people’s bodies while the person is still alive – and while he has their SOUL, he can sometimes even control their actions.”

Sans whistled. “i’ll try to stay away from the guy.”

Stretch then knocked on the door to the lab, and a few moments later, Undyne came through the door wearing a white lab coat and with both eyes intact, albeit wearing glasses that framed her face quite well. She seemed to be on a date with Alphys, who was wearing jeans and a tank top and an eyepatch.

“O-oh! Hey there, P-Papyrus!” Undyne greeted. She then noticed Sans and Ink. “H-hey, Ink! Who’s the n-new guy?”

Ink waved with a small smile. “this is sans – the original one from undertale. he somehow ended up in underfell after the human in his world destroyed their ability to RESET. i’m trying to get him home, but whenever i try to use my magic, it takes me to a different au than i want to be in! that’s how i ended up in underfell and found sans, and that’s also how i ended up here.”

Undyne looked worriedly at Sans. “I-is your HP still just 1? Like our Sans?”

Sans nodded. “yup. well, my max hp. after last night’s sleep, i think it’s more like 5 now, thank the angel.”

Undyne sighed in relief. “That’s g-good. The multiverse c-can be dangerous, you know. I mean, y-you saw Underfell… th-there are AUs w-worse than that, believe m-me.”

Alphys approached the group and noticed everyone. “Oh, this is why our date was interrupted,” she said, looking with scrutiny at Sans. “You a killer?”

“nope. wouldn’t even hurt a fly. well, unless that fly killed everyone in the underground. then it’d have a bad time,” Sans explained with a relaxed smile and a shrug.

Alphys seemed satisfied with that answer. “Very well, then. Just as long as you don’t cause too much trouble, you’ll be fine here. What do you go by?”

Ink answered. “actually, since this is the original sans from undertale, he’s just sans.”

Alphys’ face lit up slightly. “Oh, YOU’RE the original! Nice! Then yeah, you’re fine. Carry on!” She then went back to the place she and Undyne were before and started eating the ramen that was sitting out.

“P-please, c-come in,” Undyne said. “I-I just need to do a c-couple tests on ya, m-make sure that y-you’ll be safe while y-you’re traveling between universes o-on your way home.”

Sans shrugged. “sure, why not? just as long as my hp isn’t lowered.”

“Oh, the t-tests are safe, I promise. I-I tried them on our S-Sans before,” Undyne said reassuringly.

“trust me, this gal is the best there is in this underground,” Stretch vouched for Undyne.

“T-thanks, Papyrus,” Undyne said with a blush as they went down into the True Lab while Alphys watched some anime. “A-anyway, I’ll need to do s-some tests with Ink, too, to s-see why his magic isn’t w-working like it sh-should.”

Ink looked to the side with worry. Noticing, Stretch asked, “are you really sure you’re watching your intake?”

Ink nodded. “i’m sure, stretch. positive. i don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Undyne looked back a moment before saying, “W-well, if all goes well, we’ll s-soon find out.”

She then led them to a room that had a row of testing chairs that gave Sans shivers as he remembered a time long past.

He shook it off and asked, “so which chair, undyne?”

She gestured to a chair near the end. “T-that one, Sans. And Ink, you’ll be right next to him.”

Each Sans went into their chairs as Stretch and Undyne worked to get them hooked up to separate machines and use needles to take a little marrow from their bones for testing. Sans looked to Ink with confusion, who gave a smile of assurance. He trusted Dr. Undyne like any non-swapped Alphys. Sans understood and relaxed a little more.

After a moment, Stretch said, “well, it looks like your vitals are normal, sans. looks like your guess on your current hp was grossly underestimated. right now it’s actually over 9000.”

Sans looked in surprise. “wow. looks like that’s that, then.”

“yup.” Stretch then looked at Ink’s current chart results. “well, ink, i’m gonna call bullshit on your claim that you’re watching your intake. your anxiety levels are through the roof! I swear, I’m not shocked that you’re not turning pink!”

“that’s not my anxiety color, that’s my lust color – i thought we went over this after my first visit to underlust,” Ink explained. “magenta’s my anxiety color.”

Stretch pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity. “right, right. you’ve got so many colors that it’s nearly impossible to keep track of them all.” He then looked up again. “in any case, you really need to drop the levels at least by 2/3rds. that way, you’ll be able to be in more control of this stuff. i don’t recommend going anywhere else until tomorrow so your levels can go down again. understood?”

Ink sighed. “fine. i guess a day in underswap isn’t so bad. at least it isn’t underfell.”

Stretch groaned. “tell me about it.”

Undyne looked at the group. “I-in any case, I got a c-couple results back from y-your tests, Sans. I-it looks like you w-were travelling through a r-rip in your own universe. I-it was spontaneous, if my calculations are correct, and it’s still open, I t-think. I’m n-not sure, I never s-saw it, I’m just t-taking an educated guess. I-Ink, what do you t-think?”

Ink nodded. “it sounds the most plausible. sans, how long has it been since your human destroyed their ability to RESET?”

Sans shrugged. “almost a month, i think. everyone’s settling in well. it’s actually nice, specially cause i can’t see a timeline where everything ends anymore. any possibility of it existing is gone now.”

Ink paled. “wait… WHAT?!”

Undyne looked to Stretch, who went over and held Ink in place. “hey, haven’t you always said that undertale should be a part of the multiverse? not just held hostage by the human’s RESET loops?”

Ink nodded, but added, “b-but with that ability to RESET, the human was keeping their world safe from nightmare and error and lust and cross and dust and –“

Stretch gave him a dark-eyed death glare. “i’m gonna ask you to shut up right there. undertale is perfectly capable of protecting itself from darker traveling sanses. it’s got papyrus and undyne and asgore and frisk and sans and everyone else.”

Sans noticed the name Nightmare in the conversation, and asked, “why’s nightmare so bad?”

“he’s a traveling sans who gains power from people’s suffering. he can cause and gain power from people’s nightmares,” Ink explained to Sans. “he once was the protector from nightmares, but… i don’t know the whole story, just what dream told me. something happened, and he became a darker shadow of what he used to be. he’s no longer who he once was, and he’s far from benevolent.” He gave Sans a strange look. “why’d you ask about him?”

Sans shrugged. “no reason. just thought i’d ask. nightmares are pretty common for me nowadays, so i try to ignore it nowadays.”

Stretch looked at him wistfully. “the judgement hall?” Sans nodded. “thought so. still have them myself, even though the human’s finished a pacifist run about a year ago. they can’t RESET like yours can, although i suppose it’s inevitable. it’s the one thing that made undertale unique besides the fact that it’s the first – its human could RESET. now that that ability’s gone… undertale’s left vulnerable to a lot that it wasn’t before. and it’s irreversible, as you can see with the possibility of genocide no longer there.”

Sans nodded before a thought occurred to him. “wait, your human finished a pacifist run a year ago? why is everyone still underground?”

Stretch shrugged. “queen toriel didn’t quite want to move everyone out at once, so at the moment we’re mostly staying here while the monsters who can withstand the surface temperatures are living there near the entrances to the underground. we’re still having delegations with the humans to allow us to reintegrate into their society.”

Sans chuckled. “well, at least you’re being smart about it.”

Stretch smiled and shrugged. “in any case, you better stick with ink. you’ll find that you have at least one thing in common with every sans and swapped-papyrus in the multiverse. even red, even myself, even nightmare. every one of them has something in common with you. even me. and since there’s more than one traveling sans, most likely you have that kind of ability, too, but since you’ve never been able to use it before, you probably don’t know how, so until you do, stick with ink till you can figure it out.”

Sans nodded. “got it, stretch. hey… didn’t your bro promise tacos?”

Stretch smiled wide. “oh yeah! i almost forgot about that! hey undyne, can we stop for now and come back later? we promised my bro we’d be home soon.”

Undyne nodded, smiling. “O-of course! I still n-need to finish my d-date with Alphys, anyway! S-see ya all later!” She then ran back upstairs as Stretch unhooked both skeletons from the equipment.

He then teleported them to the house again, where Blue was about to go out the door.

“OH! HEY, GUYS! TACOS ARE DONE! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GO AND FIND YOU!” he greeted enthusiastically.

Stretch let out a “heh” and led the others inside, saying, “don’t worry, bro, we’ve got it.”

“SO WHY’D YOU VISIT, INK?” Blue asked. “YOU DON’T COME OVER OFTEN ANYMORE!”

Ink looked to the side, saying, “i messed up my last world travel and we ended up here instead of undertale. we have to stay the night while my levels go back down to almost zilch.”

Blue seemed excited at that prospect. “MWEH HEH HEH! A SLEEPOVER! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WELCOMES YOU BOTH FOR THIS SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE!”

Sans chuckled. “yep, you’re like my bro, alright.”

Blue’s eyes went wide, and the stars in his blue irises grew larger until they seemed to fill his eyesockets. “OH WOW! IS YOUR BROTHER JUST AS COOL AS I AM?”

Sans nodded. “yup. just as cool. he cooks spaghetti, though, not tacos. these are really good, though!”

Blue smiled brightly. “AWESOME! I HOPE I GET TO MEET YOUR BROTHER ONE DAY!”

Sans chuckled again. “maybe. let’s try to get me home first; my bro’s probably really worried about me by now. probably got undyne to start a search party for me.”

Ink seemed to get a bit of realization and hurried to the living room, using his giant paintbrush to make a whiteboard and markers, quickly working to make a series of calculations and drawings. Everyone went into the living room to see what the hell Ink was doing.

“UH… WHATCHA DOIN, INK?”

Ink looked towards the group for a moment before going right back to it, talking as he went. “well, sans has been away from undertale for at least 24 hours, if not 48 hours by now. i’d still have to see the whole thing with the actual rip itself, but it seems to open itself to the doodle sphere itself. sans just happened to wander into underfell while he was walking.”

“well, i wasn’t paying attention while i was walking,” Sans pointed out.

“if my calculations are correct, the rip will be noticed not too long after sans went through – especially if there’s a search party looking for him. so there might be more than one person from undertale out in the doodle sphere looking for him, including papyrus, or undyne, or even the human itself if they’re bothering to look for him,” Ink continued. “so… we’re gonna have to get a message out to all aus that there’s possibly more than one person from undertale out looking for the original sans while i’m trying to find our way back to undertale. we’re gonna have to find them before we can get home.”

Sans’ eyes went dark. “underfell nearly killed me when i first got there. if papyrus or frisk end up there…”

Stretch placed a hand on Sans’ shoulder. “frisk will be fine, sans. it’ll be fine.”

Sans sighed. “i hope you’re right, Stretch. i hope, for her sake, you’re right.”

* * *

 

Frisk stepped out of the other side and almost walked into another skeleton who seemed to constantly glitch and was completely black – and looked a lot like Sans.

“Oh!” she said, stepping back into the snow. “I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there!”

She saw the rip fully sewn shut using the strings that seemed to come out of the skeleton’s hands. The skeleton looked at her and gave her a strange look.

“i-i-i’ve never seen yo-o-o-ou around,” he said, his voice glitching out on occasion. “who-o-o-o-o are you?”

“I’m Frisk, the eighth Fallen Human,” Frisk introduced herself. “You… You look a lot like Sans.”

“the ni-i-0i—i-ickname’s error,” the skeleton introduced himself. “count-y-t-t-t-t yourself lucky that you-u-u-u-sf-u-u aren’t a glitch; you’re the ori-i-i-j-iginal. what’re you doing ou-u-u-u-u-ut here? it’s dangerous.”

“I’m looking for Sans. He disappeared yesterday, and everyone’s worried about him,” Frisk explained. She noticed a yellow star and reached out to it, but Error stopped her with a single blue string around her arm.

“i-i-i-i’m gonna stop you ri-i-i-i-i-ight there,” he said. “save over this hu-u-u-u-u-man’s SAVE file, and you’l-l-ol-l-l-l-ll ruin their run.”

Frisk sighed. “How am I supposed to keep myself alive out here?”

Error brought out a string with a blue star much like the stars around the Underground. “u-u-u-u-use these. they’re sa-a-a—afer to use for a traveling frisk.”

Frisk smiled. “Thanks, Error. Hey… _have_ you seen Sans anywhere?”

Error shook his head. “can’t sa-a—a-ay that i have. good lu-u-u-u-u-uck finding your sans.”

Frisk smiled. “Thanks anyway, Error. See ya around.”

She then went through the forest and found the bridge where she and Sans first met. She smiled and walked through, only to see another Sans at his station in the clearing. She hurried over to the station, where the Sans seemed to notice her.

“another human? huh, didn’t think i’d meet another one. our human’s already passed through, dollface,” he said. “who’re you?”

“I’m Frisk. I came through a rip between my world and yours,” Frisk introduced herself with a smile and an open hand, hiding a whoopee cushion in it.

The Sans took it, and a loud farting sound came from their clasped hands, and Frisk laughed her ass off.

“The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick! That’s always funny!” she said once she could breathe again.

The Sans chuckled darkly. “ah, i see you, too, are a prankster. you’re lucky you met me instead of my bro, cause…” He then leaned close with black eyes. “if you did meet him and tried that… Y o u   w o u l d   b e   d e a d   w h e r e   y o u   s t a n d .”

Frisk took a step back, fear on her face. The Sans guffawed.

“hey, you’re all right, kid. boss’ll like ya, i think. you can call me red. welcome to underfell,” he said, being a lot more relaxed now.

Frisk chuckled a little. “Heh… heh… um, have you seen a skeleton around here that looks like you but has a blue hoodie?”

Red sat up, looking at Frisk suspiciously. “why’re you asking?”

“He’s from my world, and he disappeared yesterday,” she explained. “I need to find him before he gets killed. He has only 1 max HP, after all. We’re all worried about him… especially Papyrus.”

Red nodded. “yeah, i’ve seen him hereabouts. he actually came around yesterday. left earlier today with this other us named ink. if ya wanna find him, i have no idea where they went.”

Frisk sighed. “Well, at least I know he’s been here. Now to find out where they went….”

Red shrugged. “no idea how they did it. let’s just hope boss doesn’t see ya till you find out –”

“SANS! IS THAT ANOTHER HUMAN?!” a voice came from the other side of the clearing.

Red groaned, saying, “yeah, boss, it is. this is frisk – from the same world that blue-hoodie sans came from. they’re looking for him.”

The Papyrus looked at Frisk and sighed. “GREAT, ANOTHER ONE. IS ANYONE ELSE GOING TO COME HERE?”

“Not that I know of,” Frisk said. “The rip that allowed Sans and I to come here in the first place is all sewn up. No one can go through either way.”

“WELL, AT LEAST WE DON’T HAVE TO LOOK FOR ANYONE ELSE, THEN. THAT’S ONE LESS THING TO WORRY ABOUT. EITHER WAY, HUMAN, WE CAN’T HOPE FOR ANOTHER TRAVELING SANS TO ARRIVE HERE. I CAN SHOW YOU WHERE THEY LEFT FOR A DIFFERENT WORLD, HOWEVER,” Papyrus offered. “STICK WITH ME, AND HOPEFULLY YOU WON’T HAVE TO FIGHT ANYONE.”

Frisk stuck with him as they went to Red and Papyrus’ house. When they went inside, there was still a bit of ink on the floor. Papyrus groaned.

“IT’S BEEN THERE SINCE THE TWO LEFT. HOPEFULLY YOU CAN REACH WHEREVER THEY ARE IF YOU USE IT. I’M NOT SURE, THOUGH. GOOD LUCK, HUMAN.”

Frisk smiled. “Thanks, Papyrus. I’ll come back sometime for some spaghetti!”

Papyrus seemed to light up a little. “COULD YOU?”

Frisk nodded. “Promise.”

She then went to the ink and picked it up, realizing she only had enough room in her inventory for the ink due to all of her healing items. She moved all the healing items to her dimensional box on her phone before taking the ink into her inventory and choosing to use it, and a portal appeared in front of her. She walked through, and noticed that it closed right behind her – and she ended up in an empty place full of little pages of drawings. She looked back at the one she just left and noticed an angry picture of Red with the word “Underfell” on it.

“Huh. Guess Sans is in one of these pages,” she thought aloud as she walked around, finding one of the blue SAVE stars and touching it.

A familiar voice sounded in her head, like it would with her normal SAVE: “The sight of the Doodle Sphere is something to behold. Your journey has begun in your search for Sans. You are filled with DETERMINATION. HP fully restored.”

Frisk saved, and looked around, trying to figure out where to go next, choosing a paper labeled “GenderSwap” and using the ink to go in, the portal closing behind her.


End file.
